Retribution
by child-dragon
Summary: Danner is a pilot for the Kreludan resistance, flying with his fellow Gallions and friend Nina. When Sloth's fighters attack an unarmed settlement Danner and crew are scrambled to intercept and Danner and Nina's love is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

The state of the cards betrayed just how often they were used. The edges were starting to curl in on themselves, a couple corners worn to the point they were splitting in two, stained with dirt and the slick black of oil. Surely someone had suggested at one point that the group purchase new cards, but the idea had been rejected because these cards held more than just age; they held memories. And when a war rages and no one knows who will return home safe and who won't return at all, sometimes memories are the most treasured thing in existence.

At the moment, the cards were being thrown about the table willy-nilly, the players growing excited as the stakes rose and their movements grew erratic and wild. An orange Kougra leaned back in his metal chair, flicking one ear lazily, a soft smile on his muzzle. The other players watched him intently, the racket of the Kreludor base dying away around them as each pet scrutinized the Kougra, trying to detect a hint of nervousness.

"You know what I love about flying?" he finally said, holding his cards up before him, a soft creasing in his black and orange space suit appearing about the joints of his arm, "It's so free. Ever noticed that – when we scramble and launch everything just seems to fade away. You see the stars above your head and the earth falling away and it's just you – alone in all that vastness, you and your machine and your wingmates like an honor guard."

He lay three cards down and the blue Wocky opposite him broke into a vicious grin, the tip of her furry tail trembling.

"You are SO cheating Danner," she proclaimed and the sleek grin fell from the Kougra's face.

"I haven't even declared what cards I'm laying down!"

"Yeah, but you're still cheating," the Wocky shot back, leaning across the table and flipping them over to reveal an ace, a two, and a jack, "See?"

The table collapsed into hoots of laughter and someone shoved the immense stack at the orange Kougra who was still gazing at the Wocky in astonishment.

"It was easy," she replied with a grin as Danner reluctantly added the cards to his hand, nearly tripling the size, "You only get eloquent when you're trying to cheat. The rest of the time it's 'hey ya'll wassup?' or a grunt or two."

He sputtered for a moment in helpless indignation while his fellow pilots merely laughed and continued on with the game. Reluctantly he sorted through his cards, arranging them into stacks and noting with some glee that at least now he had all four of the six's. This was their official pastime, playing cheat at any free moment until it was time for launch or reporting in for their next mission against Dr. Sloth. Danner had always been fascinated with flight and had taken up a position flying shuttles for the Space Station. He was eventually shoved onto simple freight missions after his tendency for crazy flying created too many complaints on the passenger shuttles. When this current war broke out, Sloth, Kreludor, everything, he quickly enlisted as a fighter pilot alongside his good friend and long-time rival – Nina the blue Wocky.

"So anyone have any speculation about our next mission?" a white Uni finally asked, laying down three cards and quickly naming them as three's.

"Hopefully something easy," Danner replied, "Like our last one. Nothing like attacking barely guarded conveys – Sloth sure was stupid with that one. And you're cheating."

The Uni laughed and shoved the pile over in his direction.

"Pick 'em up ace. Apparently your card playing ain't near as hot as your flying."

"See, you gotta learn to read people," Nina admonished, waving her gloved finger in his direction, "Like with flying – you read your opponent and figure out what they're gonna do next. Try and apply that here."

He nodded absently and the turn passed to the pet at his right. The Kougra leaned his elbows on the table, carefully watching the Buzz's face. Nothing. Two cards were pulled from the pile and laid down onto the table. Danner licked his lips and hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to call cheat. Then his eyes flicked to Nina and he saw a twitch at the very tip of her tail. She was going to call it.

"Cheat," she finally declared.

"Pick 'em up!" the Buzz whooped in response and Nina slammed her hand down on the table with a growl of frustration.

"I knew it!" Danner howled, "I knew you were going to call cheat! Thought I'd let someone _else _take the hit for once."

"Thank you," Nina sniffed in mock indignation, "Thank you very much, slimeball. I'll get you back for that."

"Hoohah! And just who has the most cards here, may I ask? ME!"

"I'm still getting you back."

The game continued on and the cards kept changing hands. It seemed like no one would win until Danner managed to put down all four of a kind twice in a row. That was when the banter stopped and everyone grew very quiet, eyeing the pile of neopoints that had been stacked up at the start of the game for the winner.

"I think it's just you and me Rya," Danner finally said, noting how many cards the white Uni held compared to his.

"Going down, fuzzball," he replied with a grin.

"I most certainly-"

A shrill alarm stopped his retort. It pierced their ears, snapping every eye wide open and sending them leaping from their chairs in unison, slamming their hands face down upon the table.

"All pilots, scramble," a tin-sounding voice came over the intercom, temporarily interrupting the whine of the siren, "All pilots, scramble."

"That's us!" Rya cried, snatching up his helmet from where it lay on a peg rack, jamming it over his horn and ears.

"Danner! Catch!"

The Kougra caught his own helmet and broke into a sprint, Nina falling at his side and passing him his blaster as he forced the slick black helmet with comm. piece over his ears. He strapped it on, staggering a little at the movement, while Nina outpaced him, already outfitted in her gear.

Their ships were docked in a row, sleek machines of silver metal and blue paint. Cylindrical body swooping out towards the engines in the rear, graceful wings off either side with blasters mounted just underneath. An emblem of a fire-breathing gallion was painted on his. Nina had done it, along with every other call-sign among the squadron. The prep crew was already there and Danner brushed past the Kacheek that was in charge of his ship, shooting him a quick salute before leaping upon the wing and then hauling himself into the open cockpit, settling amongst the tangle of controls in the leather seat.

"This is Gallion 1, report in."

Danner didn't reply to his captain immediately, just settled himself in the seat and quickly strapped himself in with the harnesses around his waist and over his shoulders. He flicked a couple switches and the ship hummed to life around him, the panels leaping into bright electronic glow that cast patterns upon his face.

"Gallion 3, ready for takeoff," a female voice replied over their common communication channel.

Nina. Always so fast at everything.

The Kougra switched for the cockpit to close it and it leveled down around him, seamlessly merging with the metal of the ship.

"Gallion 8, ready for takeoff," he said into the mouthpiece on his helmet.

One by one, right after the other, each member of the squad checked in. Ten in all, wingmates, depending on each other to stay alive in this mess of a war.

"Bay doors opening. Good luck, Gallions."

The operator of the docking bay signaled the alarm that the doors were opening and the prep crew ran to vacate the area. Danner took a deep breath as the hanger slowly parted, revealing the rocky terrain of Kreludor beyond and the stars. Overhead hung Neopia itself, low and heavy in the sky, reminding them that they were just spinning out here in nothing, a precious balance in the heavens. To his right, the first of the squad broke through the bay and into open space. Then the next fired their engine, and so on until it was his turn for take off. He gripped the controls and shoved the throttle up, the engine roaring in response as the ship took flight, bursting from the bay into open space.

"Form up!"

Danner obeyed, dipping his wing and sending the horizon on a sharp diagonal, gliding to his position within the formation. To his left was Rya, his wingmate. Nina was on the other side of their leader.

"So what's the big shebang about?" someone asked lazily, their voice carrying a faint overtone of metal.

"Just got the orders in," their leader replied, "Some of Sloth's fighters were spotted heading in this general direction at 1633 hours. We have their projected course and are to run interception. So let's be sharp everyone – we'll be seeing some action."

Danner took a deep breath and looked over his at-hand displays. To his left, the ship's status. Everything green. Just before him, the cockpit upon which his crosshair and locking system would be displayed as soon as he brought the ship into combat mode. For now, he was content to keep his vision clear while he still could. He hadn't been lying when he had elaborated about the joys of flight earlier.

The comm. at his ear crackled from an incoming private message. His control panel registered it as Gallion 3 – Nina.

"You see the stars above your head," she said and he smiled, "and the earth falling away and it's just you… and your wingmates. Take care Danner, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

"Right. You watch my back and I'll watch yours," he replied, "And we'll both get home safe and sound to finish up that game."

She didn't reply and he fixed his attention back on the sky, taking a deep breath and letting it out again, trying to steady his nerves for what was to come. For on the radar were a collection of blips – countless little green dots. They were going in. He reluctantly switched on the controls for combat and a green crosshair appeared on his screen, another green box centered around it.

"Get ready Gallions. Terrain following until we reach the target. We'll pop up from below 'em."

He pushed the nose of his ship down until they skimmed mere meters from the surface of Kreludor, following the dips and bumps of the terrain like insects. And the green dots grew ever closer. One more hill and they'd be right on them. Even now he could see the flash of blasters, the sickening red glow of fire. This was it. And he firmly gripped the controls, his thumb resting on the trigger for his own blasters. Time to fly.


	2. Chapter 2

They crested the last hill like birds taking flight from a lake, everything spreading out before them in horrific glory. Danner recognized this place, it was a minor settlement of the Grundos, a quiet place that the inhabitants of the base sometimes frequented on their off-time. They were utterly harmless, staying out of the war as best they could. Kreludor had seen enough grief without having Sloth add on more.

"They… no…" someone whispered over the comm.

It was in ruins. The orange glow they had seen over the horizon was fire from the decimated houses, gray bubbles that seemed to be part of the terrain, winding passageways snaking through the jagged rocks of the moon's surface. The firelight reflected in Danner's orbed eyes and he gagged softly, thinking that he could smell the smoke even within his sealed cockpit.

"Watch out!" their captain shouted and Danner forced himself to snap back to reality.

There was nothing they could do now, they had come too late. Sloth's fighters had wreaked a horrible vengeance upon innocent civilians and now the Gallions were about to take a revenge of their own.

There was a patchwork of blips on his radar and Danner veered his ship up and left, scanning quickly to find a target. There. One of Sloth's ships, a bulky thing of red and yellow metal with the Virtupets emblem on the wing, just pulling out of a pass on the largest of the domes. The fire danced off the belly of the monstrosity, a fire that had been set seconds earlier by the green of its blasters, lit within the depths of the ruined building, the top reeking smoke.

"Cowards," Danner growled to himself as the green crosshair locked onto the back of the ship, "Attacking those that can't fight back – and for what?"

His finger closed on the trigger and his control panel lit up as the blasters fired, bolts of pure energy concentrated directly on the engine of the ship. They hit and the fighter spiraled to the side, flames erupting from the back before finally exploding in a burst of fire and metal. Danner let out a whoop and pulled up, his control panel indicating that an enemy was trying to get behind him.

"I'm on him Danner!"

The Kougra grinned savagely and turned sharply, dipping the wing of his plane vertical and sending the horizon line careening around him. There was a flash of light from another explosion and another green blip vanished from his radar.

"Thanks Rya!"

"Not a proble – Aih!"

With a gasp, Danner spun in his seat, trying to see back behind him to Rya's ship. It wobbled in the air, trailing smoke from one wing.

"Two of them! No –"

"Hang on Rya," Danner growled, pulling straight up and back over his friend to get behind the attackers.

One peeled off to the side, barrel-rolling to avoid being in front of the Kougra's guns. His eye caught the kill markings painted on the hull. Danner let it go, concentrating instead on the one that was tearing up on Rya's ship.

"Bail out!" someone ordered, "Rya, get out of there."

Danner growled, his tail lashing in agitation, and fired. The shots danced across the wing and body of the ship, scoring minor damage but not enough to send the enemy scurrying for cover.

"Terry, cover me!" Nina cried, "I'm getting them out of trouble."

The ship was suddenly thrown violently to the side, explosions ringing in Danner's ears. Red lights lit up all across his control panel and he desperately glanced at the status indicator of his ship. One engine down. Right wing half-destroyed, blaster down. Possible hull breach.

"No no no no," he whispered, frantically pulling away and diving low to the ground.

Behind him, the fighter that had been dogging Rya finally scored the fatal hit. His friend's ship evaporated in fire and was gone.

"No…"

"Hang on Danner!"

He let out a cry of anguish and a tear trickled down his cheek, mingling into his fur. Breathing hard, he glanced down at the indicator that showed his enemy's position behind him. He had to shake him or he too would be in the same position as Rya.

"Can't… bring me down…" he growled, and dove lower, skimming inches off the ground, weaving in and out of hostile terrain.

"Nina, pull back!" their captain ordered, "You have three headed your way."

"But Danner!"

"PULL OUT!"

She let out a sharp cry and then the shrill alarm of a missile lock burst into Danner's hearing.

"Get outta here!" Danner cried frantically, spiraling up and into open space, searching for an obstacle that could obstruct the lock, "He's got a lock on me."

"Gallions, pull out," the captain ordered, "Too many of them."

"Danner – don't leave me," Nina whispered.

"I might not have a choice," he replied, his eyes sliding up to the stars.

As a child, he had watched them wheel over his head, counting the constellations and wasting away the hours until the sun would rise and again regain dominance over Neopia. They said the stars were in his soul and that he would never fit in as long as his paws were touching the solid earth. When he was grown he left at the first possible opportunity and had never looked back. The stars were his home, this unending void of stark and cold beauty. If he were to die here, it would be a fitting end.

The ship shuddered once more and more damage indicators lit up. Danner grit his teeth, seeing the silver forms of the Gallions tailing away in defeat, a couple fighters giving chase after them. The missile had been fired and even now it was closing on him, the enemy ship following to ensure that it met its mark. There was a horrible feeling in that – the knowledge that someone had bested him and had him running. Shame would be the correct word.

"You're not bringing me down," Danner stated, and dove his ship towards the ground, to a small canyon that was etched into the surface of the moon.

The walls were far too close together for his ship. There was a jolt as his wing scrapped the side and Danner's paws tightened on the controls, fighting to hold the ship steady. Then, as it twisted from the continued impact against the sides, he put it in a straight dive and braced himself. There was a horrible tearing of metal and then an incredible impact. The smell of fire met his nose and for a moment he swam out of consciousness.

He'd met Nina by stepping on her tail. The Kougra had just gotten done with one of his cargo runs and was checking in for his next assignment. She was there as well, talking with someone who would join up with Sloth at the start of this war. There was something in her eyes that struck him, like little galaxies caught up in the pupil. She was born of the stars as well and her speech slowed and halted as she saw him and realized that there was another like her. Then he ducked his head, muttered something and hurried away, only to brush past her and step on her tail in the process.

She'd shrieked and hit him, sending him flying to the ground to stare up at the ceiling in disbelief. They'd been friends and rivals ever since then.

With a jolt, he sucked in breath and coughed, the acrid taste of it burning his lungs. There were shadows all around him, the looming sides of the canyon on either side of his vision. Rocks were still trailing down, bouncing off the ruined wreck of his hull from the dramatic crash. He gasped and peered at the control screen. It was entirely blank, the lights gone. His ship was dead.

He unbuckled himself from his harness and hit the emergency canopy trigger, pushing up on the cockpit until it swung open and freed him from the lifeless shell it had become. Overhead he heard engines, the shrill scream of fighters. They would be searching for him. A downed ship wasn't downed until it was destroyed and so he had to move – fast.

Behind the seat was a blaster and he grabbed this, swinging it onto his back and hooking the strap over his shoulder. Hopefully it wouldn't be needed. Hopefully they'd destroy his ship and be gone. With an agile spring that ended in a graceless stagger, he jumped from the ship to the gritty canyon bottom. The ships were getting closer and so he broke into a run, hoping the black of his suit would help hide him in the shadows. They mustn't know he escaped.

Three ships passed over his head and he cringed involuntarily for a moment, then threw himself against the side of the canyon, still running to get away from the ship. One dived low into the canyon itself, still high to avoid crashing as he did. The hiss of blasters and super-heated air, and then the explosion.

Danner screamed in spite of himself as the force of it lifted him off the ground, throwing him through the air to crash into the rock walls. Heat rushed past him, searing heat that sucked all the air from his lungs and left him dry and gasping. Something hit him and bore him to the ground like a broken doll, something heavy that pinned his legs down in unbearable pressure. Danner was panting for breath, struggling to make some sense of things, to get free, to hide, anything. His fingers closed on nothing but dirt and with one strangled cry he surrendered, muscles falling limp as his mind fled to the safety of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

By how fast her tail was twitching and the shivers in her shoulders it was easy to judge Nina's agitation. The red Kyrii rubbed his forehead, his helmet dangling from his other hand in careless abandon. Nina's was on the floor by her feet, her hands balled into fists and a blaster slung across her back. Nearby was a green Buzz, arms folded and head bowed, eyes closed. He was probably thinking on the battle that had gone so wrong and the loss of two of their pilots.

"Nina, I can't approve this," he said wearily, "We were outnumbered and there's no way to tell if Sloth's fighters are still there. Wait for reconnaissance and then we'll let our commander launch a rescue mission."

"No! He's out there and we can't afford to wait!"

The captain sighed and looked away from her, finding himself completely unable to meet her fierce and desperate gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I truly am. I know how close you and Danner were and I actually resisted having the two of you on the same team. But in the end I relented and now I'm thinking that was a mistake. You can't go after him Nina. You saw what happened back there – there were too many of them. And… I hate to say it, but he may not even be alive. They had a missile on him and if that thing hit he wouldn't have stood a chance. That's just how it is."

"He's a good pilot," she replied, her voice carrying a note of desperation, "He wouldn't have let it hit. They shot him down, that's all, and he's alive, I just know it. I've got to go after him."

"Nina, please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Tough."

He glanced up at her and saw fierce pride shining beneath her tears.

"I'm going. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place, that was my mistake. So now I'm just going to tell you."

She brushed past him and he watched in disbelief as she made her way back to the hanger where her ship was being refueled and repaired.

"Nina!"

The Kyrii huffed in exasperation and turned to the Buzz.

"Terry, help me out here," he said.

"We lost Rya," Terry replied, lifting his chin off his chest, "We're not loosing Danner."

"What?"

"Sorry captain, I ain't helping you here. I'm with Nina."

And the Buzz followed the Wocky into the hanger as the Kyrii watched in utter amazement.

"Ah heck," he finally muttered as the alarms sounded for evacuation of the bay as the ships readied for launch, "It'd be pointless to write them up for insubordination."

And he shrugged and turned his back as the two ships were spat out into open space on an impromptu rescue mission.

Danner woke slowly, his head swimming with disorientation and pain. His mouth was horribly dry, parched to the point where it burned. His whiskers felt strange and he realized that a good portion of them had been seared off by the heat, leaving only small stubs close to his muzzle. Ash clogged his nostrils and he stifled the urge to sneeze. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, feeling each nerve in his body register some kind of complaint with his brain. He'd taken a battering, there was no doubt about that. With slow and careful movements he moved his head, flexing his arms and shoulders to ascertain that there was no serious damage. So far just the usual bumps and bruises from being thrown about so much. Then his gaze slid down to where something had landed on him. A groan escaped his lips and his head fell back to the dirt, breathing slowly as it sunk in that he was quite firmly trapped. Part of the ship itself, a hunk of metal sheeting, had crashed into him and was now resting on his legs. He tried to move them a bit and found himself lacking the strength to buy himself even that much leeway. The piece was simply too heavy. It was probably a miracle that it hadn't crushed him.

He twisted his body to get a look behind him. Just out of reach was his rifle blaster, up against the wall of the canyon, half-buried in debris. With a sigh the Kougra fiddled with the strap of his helmet, finally unlatching it and letting it drop to the ground. There was nothing he could do. Quite simply, he was helpless and alone in hostile territory.

"Oh Nina," he whispered, "I haven't left you yet."

There were voices, a dull conversation that drifted in his direction. He tensed, his heart quickening in anxiety. Two pets, neither voice recognizable. A look at the gun again asserted that it was still out of reach.

"Over there!" one cried and Danner let his head drop back to the ground, ceasing his struggles to get free.

"Well, whadya know."

Someone leaned on the piece of metal that pinned him and Danner's eyes flew open with a cry of pain, his hands pushing at the ground to get him away from the source of it. A spotted Gelert's eyes gazed down at him, his ears hanging out from under his helmet. Sloth's emblem was emblazoned on his suit.

"Hey, I think he's trapped," a red Lupe commented, looking from the piece of metal back to the Kougra who had his fist clenched in helpless rage.

"Yeah. Isn't that a shame."

And the Gelert put more weight on the debris of his ship and Danner bit off another cry of pain.

"Cut it out," the Lupe snapped, "Geez. Obey orders for once in your life."

"Fine, whatever. What's wrong with a bit of fun?"

The Gelert let off and Danner let out a pent up breath, his eyes watering from relief.

"Can you budge it?"

"No, too heavy. Help me."

The two pets put their shoulders to the piece and Danner dug his paws into the ground, pulling away as his captors pried it up from the ground. He could move his legs. With a last gasp of effort he pulled himself free and the two let it fall back to the ground. Danner didn't waste time, scrambling to his knees and lunging for the gun. A foot slammed into his back and pinned him to the ground, his fingers inches from the barrel of his rifle, and the cold metal of a blaster was planted on the back of his skull.

"Heh. Nice try fuzzy. Now why don't you stand up, nice and slow, okay?"

Seething, the Kougra obeyed, keeping his hands by his side and carefully away from the weapon.

"Good, now hands behind your head. Com'n now."

The pet moved away, staying just behind him and Danner slowly put his hands up, locking them together just behind his ears. A flash of movement caught the corner of his peripheral vision and he resisted the urge to turn towards it. The two were concentrating on him, surely they hadn't seen it. The flash came again and this time he was able to make out a distinct shape. Two ships, silver. Sloth's ships were mostly red.

"Right, back away now."

Danner took two steps back and the Gelert quickly stepped forwards to retrieve the blaster, dusting it off and inspecting the weapon over.

"Alright, let's move fuzzy. There's a ship waiting to transport you to Dr. Sloth or whoever's gonna handle interrogation."

The Lupe poked him in the back with his blaster and Danner restrained the urge to lash out in immediate response. There was a strange twisting at his stomach, a amalgam of hatred, fear, and helplessness seething in his soul.

"Actually," he whispered, "The likes of you can't bring me down. Not yet."

The two paused in confusion, wondering what kind of a threat this captive was making. Then the two ships screamed over their heads and both pets instinctively ducked at the roar. Danner dropped his hands and spun, sweeping his leg in an arc to catch the Lupe's ankles and send him to the ground. He snatched up the pet's blaster and charged the Gelert just as an explosion resounded through the canyon, further staggering the pet off balance. With a crack, metal met bone and the Gelert toppled, unconscious. Danner turned and gave a sharp kick to the Lupe as well, knocking him out and leaving him in a heap near his partner.

"Call me fuzzy, willya," he muttered in disgust and dropped the blaster in favor of reclaiming his own weapon.

Surely that was Nina and another of his wing-mates that had flown over. If there was a transport, it probably was unguarded, and surely that explosion was them blowing it up. Surely. Only one way to find out.

Danner stooped and reclaimed his helmet from the ground, slapping it back on his head and flicking on the comm. piece near his ear.

"Nina? Can you read me?"

"Copy that," she replied and Danner laughed out-loud from sheer relief, "I can't get down to where you're at, the canyon is much too narrow. You alright?"

"A bit bruised but I'll live. My ship is in pieces though."

"As long as you're alive I'm happy. Head north along the canyon, we'll be waiting for you. Hurry, I don't know if they managed to get out a distress signal before we blew the ship up."

"Roger."

He switched off the comm. and glanced up at the stars. The Acara Archer was to his left which meant that north was before him, in the direction of his shattered ship. On the moon, the constellations changed wildly, but he knew them well enough to be able to judge time and location by their light. It was all those years of stargazing.

The Kougra broke into a jog, jumping over the occasional broken rock and hunk of metal from his ship. He slowed as he reached the actual crash site. There was a blackened crater, a couple twisted pieces of metal, and nothing more. Cold ice wormed its way into his stomach and he shuddered, feeling the fur on the ridge of his spine rise. He was very lucky to be alive indeed. Then, without another backwards glance, started off through the ravine for where Nina was waiting for him.

They had landed their ships, a Buzz he quickly recognized as Terry standing on the wing of one, a blue Wocky pacing before the other. He hailed her and she froze, then burst into a sprint and didn't slow her pace until they tumbled together, knocking them both the ground in a ferocious hug that was more like a choke-hold.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured in response, gently shoving her off and getting to his feet, "I know you were."

He lifted her to her feet and hand in hand, they walked back towards the ships.

"I asked you not to leave me," she said suddenly, as Terry slipped into the cockpit of his own, "Will you promise me that you won't?"

The Kougra sighed and bowed his head, trying to hide his face from her earnest and searching eyes.

"I told you that the choice may not be mine. But I promise you that I will try to the very best of my ability."

She nodded and leapt up into the cockpit of her own ship, only to slip over the edge of the seat into the miniscule storage space behind it. Only the tip of her furry tail was visible for a moment and Danner cautiously climbed up onto the hull, gazing in to see her bright eyes glittering.

"Surprised?" the Wocky asked, "I can indeed fit back here. Better me than you, since you simply look bad – I can't imagine how you feel."

"I hurt," he admitted, climbing into the pilot's seat and strapping himself in, flipping the switch to close and seal the canopy, "But I'll live."

"Hey Danner," Nina whispered and the Kougra resisted the urge to shudder as her ear flicked the back of his neck, "Do you realize that this is the first time I've ever let you pilot something of mine?"

"Yeah. You're right – this is."

It was a strange thought for both of them. They didn't say anything more as the two ships blasted off into the sky and on their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

The base was settling into the night cycle when they arrived back. Near the entrance to the hanger was their captain, reading a book which he set aside to greet them.

"Nina. Terry. I'll save yelling at you two for tomorrow. Go get some sleep – you'll need it, we have another mission assigned already."

Nina groaned theatrically and the Buzz merely shrugged, unclipping his helmet and making his way down into the corridors. Their captain glanced over at Danner who was doing his best to stay on his feet.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. I'll stop by the infirmary in the morning and see if they can do anything for the soreness."

"Right. Good to have you back Danner."

The Kyrii turned and walked away down after Terry. Nina and Danner exchanged glances and then the Wocky shrugged and led the way towards where their rooms were. Due to the constraints on space within the base all pilots were doubled-up. Danner shared his room with a rather quiet fire Zafara named Allan. He flew as Gallion 10 and was a reliable compatriot. Nina kept walking past his room and he cast her a lingering glance, hoping she would look back. She didn't and reluctantly he opened the door to his room, sliding inside into the darkness. Only then did Nina pause and look back, a strange expression on her face. The door to the Kougra's room shut but Nina remained there for a long time, her eyes wide like the stars.

Allan stirred as Danner entered and actually did wake up.

"Hsst, just me," the Kougra whispered.

"Oh," he replied, "Glad you're back. G'night."

And his head hit the pillow and was lost to sleep once more. Danner chuckled softly and quickly stripped of his suit, changing into his plain nightshirt and climbing into the top bunk, careful to keep his movements soft enough to not wake Allan again. Then he too fell into sleep as soon as his cheek touched the pillow.

His dreams were troubled. Again and again he saw the ball of flame as Rya's ship evaporated, the flash of the enemy fighter as it veered away and got behind him. Burned into his mind were the kill markings. Eight. That fact stuck in his mind and ran around in his subconscious again and again. Nina's desperate plea, her desperate cry. In his dream, they switched places, and she was the one being shot down. But when he landed and ran to her ship, she wasn't there, there was only a crater and overhead the enemy fighters.

With a gasp he woke in a cold sweat, flinging the covers up and glancing frantically around the room. It was dark but the clock on the dresser read early morning. Everyone would be up by now; they'd probably let him sleep out of courtesy. Indeed, a quick check revealed that Allan had left the room already. With a groan, Danner slipped out of the bunk bed and landed in a crouch, stifling a gasp as his muscles screamed in protest. Limping over to the light switch, the Kougra remembered how he had said he'd see the infirmary first thing in the morning. That seemed like the best option, or really, the only option right now.

Danner met up with the rest of his crew at around noon at the mess hall. They were clustered in a corner of the vast expanse, laughing and shoveling into their food. Nina waved him over and he took a spot between her and Allan.

"I got you something," she said, shoving him a tray, "and even made you tea."

He showed his thanks by grabbing a fork and starting his own dent on the plate before him.

"Your fur's wet," the Wocky giggled.

"Wash'd dirt n' stuffs off," he mumbled with his mouth full.

"You feeling better?" Terry asked from across the table.

"Yesh."

He swallowed hard and took a drink of tea.

"I heard you tossing in your sleep," Allan suddenly piped up, "And crying out. Nightmares?"

Danner nearly choked and narrowly avoided spraying the hot beverage out all across the table. As is, he received a stout smack on his back after he managed to swallow and started coughing.

"Sorry," the Zafara muttered, "It's not a big deal though. I'd have nightmares if that happened to me."

"Sure. Whatever."

The Kougra stood, suddenly not hungry anymore. He stalked away from the table and was supremely aware of the silence that he left in his wake. There was the scrape of a chair and he walked faster, out into the hallway where there would be some kind of privacy.

"You can talk to me, you know."

He leaned against the wall, putting his hand on his arm and staring down at his feet.

"Nina – I, I have no idea how to say this," he spilled out, stumbling over the words and his own thoughts and emotions.

"I think I do," she replied, laying one hand on his shoulder, "You promised you would try your utmost to not leave me. And now, I promise the same."

He turned his head to look at her, at the soft smile playing about her lips, that tiny button nose that wrinkled in happiness, and the shining eyes.

"Like stars," he said.

There was silence between them, but it was a good silence, a comfortable silence. He could have drifted in it forever until he himself turned into a moon, languid in space and bright shining from the light of the sun. But there was the scuff of footsteps behind him and they both turned to face their captain.

"Sir," Danner said respectfully.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" the Kyrii demanded.

"Eating."

"Fine. I'll go rouse their lazy tails. You two get down to the hanger – we have a mission, in case you forget."

He vanished into the mess hall and Nina glanced at Danner, then shrugged.

"I'd say he's nervous."

"I would be too," Danner murmured, "We lost Rya, after all."

"Yeah."

Her face contorted softly and she walked away in the direction of their ships and Danner felt guilt pierce his heart. Stupid. He shouldn't have reminded her of their loss and the possibility of further grief.

Their mission was a simple one. Their spies on Virtupets had discovered another one of Sloth's planned raids on innocent settlements. Retribution, it was called. For what? For defending themselves against his tyranny? At that moment, Danner truly hated the enemy and it caused something in his heart to harden.

The captain laid it out simply. The odd should be even and the enemy wouldn't be expecting them to show up. This time, they weren't going to arrive too late. They would intercept and prevent another tragedy. This was something worth fighting over, maybe even dying over.

No one talked much as they flew, their ships cutting through the open air like so many silver birds. Two missions back to back – too much stress and fear. But Danner knew that there wasn't much of a choice, the Gallions were the only fighter team close enough and good enough to take on Sloth's fighters. Sure, they had a couple other teams there at the base, but they were all bombers or escorts. Not dog-fighters like Danner and Nina and all the rest were.

"We're approaching the target," their captain announced, "Let's look sharp now."

The hate that had wormed itself into Danner's heart at the word 'retribution' blossomed and he brought up the targeting sequence.

"Stay by me," Nina whispered over the comm. but her voice was distant from the metal that separated them, "Don't leave me."

He wanted to say that it was a foolish promise. He couldn't control what would happen here and deep in his gut he knew that he wouldn't be shot down a second time. Not in any way that he would survive, that is. But he had seen the hope in her eyes when he had promised and so he remained quiet, reminding himself that she had bound herself to him with a similar promise. It too, could be broken in a heartbeat.

The enemy was flying in a tidy formation, streaking across the sky like an arrowhead. The Gallions came in from below, swooping up to attack the belly of their ships. Everything dissolved into chaos then, the formations splitting apart as the streak of blaster marked the sky.

Danner felt instinct take over, the heightened senses of his body melding with the machine he piloted. It wasn't his usual ship, a replacement for the one that had been destroyed, but somehow that didn't matter. Just him and the enemy and the open sky.

By the quick snatches of words that flew across the comm. Danner could tell that they were indeed winning, and quite easily. Sloth's ships had been taken utterly by surprise and the sheer ferocity of the Gallions was allowing them to keep that edge. As his blasters traced a line in the sky and brought down a ship of his own, Danner realized something strange.

There was a ship dogging Allan. With cold precision Danner targeted it and fired a couple shots that skimmed over the right wing in a near miss. He hissed in anger, veering to the side as the fighter also peeled off, allowing Allan to pull out and limp back to the base in safety. But that wasn't the only reason the Kougra had targeted that ship in the midst of the raging battle.

No, in the glare of the engines and fire he had seen something. Eight kill markings along the hull of the ship, and then, one more. Nine.

"You didn't kill me," Danner yowled, blind fury clouding his eyes, "It is not yours to claim!"

The ship was running now, high-tailing it for higher altitude and the relative safety of open space, out of the pull of Kreludor's gravity. There would be more of Sloth's ships up there. The Gallions rarely ventured into open space.

"Gallions, return to base!" their captain crowed, "We got them running scared."

"Not yet," Danner snarled.

"Danner?"

He pulled up, chasing the fighter that boasted nine kills. This day there would be some reckoning and a retribution of his own.

"Danner, pull back! That's an order!"

"Shove it," the Kougra replied, and flipped off his comm.

He bent over the controls, watching and waiting for the moment his green crosshair centered on the ship. In his peripheral vision he caught silver and within that, blue. A private message hailed him and he quickly admitted it.

"You promised," Nina quickly accused, "but so did I. Turn back if you can Danner, but if you don't, let's at least finish this together."

Nine kill markings. Nina on his wing. His dream.

"Promises may be broken," he whispered in response.

"Not mine," she replied savagely, "Not ours. Not while I live and breath it won't. Now choose."

His heart was breaking. To send Nina back would be impossible, not without turning back himself. For a moment he wanted to say yes, pull out and leave the fighter to escape. But the fires of the ruined village burned in his mind, the cruel smile of the Gelert as he leaned on the piece of metal pinning him to the ground, and above all the tears in Nina's eyes as he had emerged from the canyon.

"Together," he said, "Together it is."


	5. Chapter 5

They broke free of the thin atmosphere and spun away from the moon like stones from a slingshot. Heavy over their heads was Neopia, that ball of blue and green that was once their home. Before them were the running fighters, the one in the rear their target.

"You take left, I'll take right," Nina ordered, "Let's take him down."

Dimly, Danner realized that his foe didn't stand a chance. He was already running wounded, smoke trailed from one of the engines. The speed was reduced and so it was a simple matter for the ships to catch up to him. His comrades had already fled, leaving him vulnerable and ready for the picking. Danner's finger closed around the trigger and his tail lashed in wild anticipation.

"He's splitting!" Nina cried and fired a steady stream of shots to turn his course back towards Danner.

"On him."

The targeting crosshairs locked and flashed red. Danner fired and held down the trigger, sending bolts lancing through the void and into the hull of the ship. It tore it apart and scattered it to the emptiness.

There was a vast hollowness within him as he let go of the trigger, every muscle in his body slumping out of agitated tension.

"Danner?"

Dully, he turned his ship around, leading the way back to the surface of Kreludor. Things seemed hazy before him, the sharp clarity of thought and action lost when the nine kill markings had disintegrated into dust. He didn't feel as good as he thought he would. Just… wrong. As if oil had been slicked into his fur and would never come out.

"Are you alright?"

"No," he replied, his voice flat, "I think I made a mistake."

She tried to say something more but the gulf between them stopped her words. He switched his comm. back on and heard the tail-end of Nina reporting to their captain that they were headed back to base. The rest of the Gallions would meet them there.

"Danner, can we talk about this?" she then asked privately.

And the Kougra merely switched his comm. off again, private line and all.

The captain yelled at them for a long time when they landed. Danner soaked it in, barely hearing what the Kyrii was saying. Nina kept her head low and watched her friend out of the corner of her eyes. After they both dutifully repeated that yes, they would follow orders or face the consequences, they were free to go. Danner walked away without another word and Nina trailed along behind him.

"We did this together," she said desperately, "Please, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No – just go," he finally retorted and hurt, she stopped and stared at his back.

But she didn't try to follow him anymore.

"The way I see it," Allan conferred later that evening as day sunk into night, "He's having trouble sorting out everything that's happened."

The two were in Danner and Allan's shared room, Nina sitting on the bottom bunk in rapt attention and the Zafara leaning on the wall. Danner had been missing all day and Nina was about to gnaw her tail off in worry.

"I mean, let's face it. Danner is quite proud about his ability as a pilot."

"That's apparent," the Wocky commented wryly.

"So he gets shot down. That hurts a lot," Allan continued, "Plus, he was talking in his sleep. Apparently they found him helpless."

"Who?"

"Sloth's minions. Nina, don't look so frightened! I guess he got away somehow or else he wouldn't be here, now would he? But still – that's an awful large dose of humility he got served there. Wrap up this entire war, what happened to Rya, and the fact he got shot down and you have a big honking mess for Danner to sort through."

"Then he destroys the person who shot him down."

"And what happens then? Absolutely nothing!" he elaborated, "It's a big let-down. Danner thinks that this will end things, make everything better. But in the end it's just another fighter and nothing is resolved because things aren't so simple like that."

"What can I do?"

He shrugged and gestured at the door. Nina stood and waited for his final response.

"Go to him. He's on a ledge near the base, watching the stars. Been there for hours. I figured it best to let him have his time to sort things out himself. He should be done now – and he'll be wanting to see you I imagine."

"Thank you," Nina murmured, making her way out into the hallway.

At the last moment she paused and turned.

"How do you know all this?"

He smiled gently, a wistful and sorrowful smile.

"I helped with the resistance on Virtupets," he said, "until a mercenary by the name of Ylana Skyfire found my group. I was the only person who escaped. Sorrow teaches you well, Nina, it is the hardest teacher of all. You will bear its lessons for your entire life."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It'll be alright. This is what war is about after all. At least you have Danner. Now go to him."

She nodded her thanks, words being unable to even come close to expressing the gratitude she felt. Then with a turn she broke into a sprint and the Zafara watched her go in silence.

Danner was throwing rocks. Every now and then his paw would clasp on another smooth gray stone, raise it, poised silhouetted against the darkened sky, then the muscles would flash under the striped fur and it would hurtle out over the edge to rattle down the steep side and rest somewhere in the darkness. For a while Nina watched him do this until his grasping fingers realized that there were no more stones within easy reach. Only then did she walk over, settling herself down cross-legged beside him and dropping a stone by his leg.

There were no words, just a mute acceptance. Danner took the stone and tossed it from hand to hand for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"So many apologies," she sighed, "Must we spend our lives apologizing?"

"Sorry. I mean… sorry, no."

"Shhhh."

He fell silent and listened.

"What has happened these past few days is not your fault. This is war, this is reality. Things change, things happen that are far beyond our control."

"I thought I could end things," he whispered, "Could make the hurt go away. But… I didn't accomplish anything."

There was silence and the rock fell into Danner's lap, his hands lifeless above it.

"I feel cheap."

"You aren't. You are very brave."

"Am I? I still hurt."

She smiled gently and took the rock from his lap, turning it over in her own paws, brushing furred fingers against the cold smoothness.

"Danner, who do you fear losing more? Yourself or I?"

"You," he replied immediately, "For then I'd be left behind to bear that sorrow."

"And yet, you let us go after that ship together, regardless of the dangers," she persisted, "We both made a promise and although you say otherwise, you were brave enough to allow both of us to keep it, despite the possible cost."

He turned to face her, his face solemn. She smiled, despite herself. The singed remains of his whiskers hadn't started to grow back yet.

"Was that a victory?"

"I think," she replied delicately, "That was the only victory this war can ever afford us."

They thought on that together, both of them turning their eyes to the stars to search the constellations. Perhaps they held answers.

"I don't hate anymore," Danner finally said, "I did. But not anymore."

"I am glad."

"I don't think that really solves anything. Retribution isn't worth it."

The words were coming very fast now and each one was like a raindrop, lightening the clouds so they could soar at great altitudes once more.

"We're going to see a lot of grief and suffering as this war goes on. That's just how it is. I think, if I let that hate consume me, I'd become nothing. Because hate can drive and fuel a person through this but after the war ends – what then? I don't want to be like that Nina, I don't want to burn so bright that after its over there's nothing left to be light."

"Then don't."

He shook his head, marveling at the sheer simplicity of her answer.

"I won't," he affirmed, "We'll keep our promises and I won't let hate rule me anymore."

He stood and she stood as well. Side by side, they stared off over the ledge and across the surface of Kreludor, watched by the infinite stars overhead.

"I would count them someday," the Kougra said, "and weave their numbers into a bouquet for you."

"So eloquent," Nina laughed, "Let's go inside Danner."

He nodded and turned to go. The Wocky paused a moment, considering the stone in her hand. So smooth, so perfect. With a burst of movement she raised it up and threw, sending it soaring through the sky in a gentle arc, brushing the belly of the heavens. She never heard the rattle of its landing – in her mind it would remain forever suspended in the sky, frozen in time. For she had already ran to catch up by Danner's side so that the two of them could walk back to the base. Together.


End file.
